


Clean

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Far Harbor [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Scratching, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, old longfellow is long, we got around the dirty old man by woshing him b/c he smely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora builds a shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasitykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/gifts).



“I still can’t believe you built me a shower, cap’n,” the harbourman said, as Nora tested the tap. Water ran out of the faucet at the top, cold for a few moments, but it quickly became hot as she tossed the wrench up in the air and caught it.

“Can’t have you bathing once a week, Longfellow,” she pointed out. “That’s not good for you.”

“An’ I guess a chunk of ice like you would know about that,” he grumbled. She’d only mentioned her Pre-War origins once, but Longfellow had apparently seen so much bullshit in his time that he openly accepted it.

“Yep. Now hush, and let me find you some soap and something to clean your hair with.”

“You can just _make_ some,” he pointed out.

“That is…actually a good point.” She turned the water off and wiped her hands down on her suit. “It’s all yours. Just, can I borrow it sometimes?”

“Feel free, cap’n,” he replied. “You _built_ the damn thing, and you’re always welcome in my house.”

“Thanks, Longfellow,” she sighed. “After traipsing around this island, I’m probably going to live in this block.”

“Fine, but you’ll have guests,” the harbourman grunted. Nora backed out of the wet room and closed the door behind her, sliding her coat around her shoulders and heading back out into the island.  

-

It took her less than 3 days to come back to the cabin, covered in muck and aching for an old world comfort, and upon confirming that the shower room was empty, she tossed her clothes and bag into the locker room and turned on the water.

The room itself wasn’t enormous, a single concrete space with one small, high window and a covered light to keep the room from total darkness, but the pressure of the water was excellent and since she ran it past the generator, it was beautifully hot. The dirty water disappeared through a grate in the floor, and Nora relaxed as the water washed over her hair, finding a bar of soap in the tray.

There was a bottle of makeshift shampoo on a small shelf too, and she lathered up her hair and washed out the grease and dirt of the Wasteland, letting it pour down the drain as she worked the skin against a clean cloth and scrubbed her skin with it, watching the muck disappear into the ground.

There was only one bit she couldn’t reach, and as she was cursing it, she felt a blast of cold air on her legs, and the door opened.

“Mornin’,” the islander rasped, wandering in past her.

“What the fuck?!” she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. “You just…you didn’t…ever…knock!”

“What’s the problem?” he asked, retrieving the dropped washcloth.

“I…I’m naked?!” she pointed out.

“…and?”

“It’s…incredibly not appropriate!” she added.

“What, seein’ someone naked is a problem now?” Longfellow asked.

“There’s like, 3 times, tops, when it’s _not_ a problem!” she argued.

“Oh, shit, you Mainlanders,” the man chuckled. A bolt of not-shower-induced heat fizzled down Nora’s spine.

“What does that mean?!” she hissed.

“Means we’ve all seen bits of each other, cap’n,” Longfellow shot back. “Live on an island with such close quarters, in the end everyone knows what everyone looks like in just their skin.”

“Oh my god,” Nora muttered. “Look…could you just…I need to finish up here.”

“You faced down fog crawlers and feral ghouls and yet y’can’t see a body naked without gettin’ scared?” he laughed, taking the shampoo. “Lord, cap’n, how’ve you survived this long?”

“Don’t mock me,” she mumbled. “Seriously, Longfellow…can you please just…get out?”

“It’s a body, cap’n,” he growled. “You seen a man naked before, right?”

“Plenty,” she muttered, her face flushing.

“Then deal with it.”

She shuffled over to leave enough space for him to stand underneath the water too, trying to ignore him as the harbourman worked shampoo into his hair. But Longfellow was tall, and even when she closed her eyes the water made sounds as it hit him, as he cleaned himself off. So she opened them again, trying not to gaze at him.

She was…

She was _failing_ , honestly.

His skin was tanned beneath his clothes, shoulders broad, body heavyset but not fat. He was a man who had seen nothing but hard labour and survival in his life, and as she shifted her weight, pushing her leg forward to block any view of her groin, his blue eyes found hers.

“So you ask me to get out, but you got your eyes all over me,” he grunted, and she flushed, looking hurriedly away.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don’t apologise, girlie. Seen it all before anyway,” he told her. That didn’t help in the slightest.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked down at her. She bunched her shoulders and looked away.

“Any part of you that didn’t get washed, cap’n?” he rasped. Nora shivered.

“M-my back,” she stammered, biting her lip. “W-wait, you’re not gonna…”

“It’s _skin_ , cap’n,” he muttered. “Turn ‘round for me.”

She turned, the water hitting her side now rather than her face, and his hands grasped her wet hair gently and slid it over a shoulder. A moment later, the warm, soapy cloth was being rubbed into her back, and the woman sighed. One of his hands cupped her waist to keep her secured, and as the man pressed deep, massaging strokes into her back muscles, a soft moan left her, tension easing away from her spine.

“Oh,” she breathed, leaning back into the touch, and he rinsed the cloth to wipe the soap off her skin, his fingers flexing briefly on her. For a man probably pushing 70, he was strong.

“All clean,” he told her, but his hand didn’t move.

“Uhuh,” she said distractedly. She could feel the digits against her body like five stripes of heat on her skin. “…Longfellow?”

“Mmm?” he grunted.

“…are you…going to uh…”

“What?” he asked, as his other hand, now empty, pressed against her lower back.

“…never mind.”

The fingers _dropped_.  Nora sucked that breath right back in. His palms were large, and they stroked down her body until they were hovering just above her ass.

“What is it you’re wantin’ from me, cap’n?” he asked, stopping. Nora swallowed.

“…whatever you want,” she whispered.

He gripped handfuls of her ass with a gentle chuckle, and Nora gasped, her eyes closing, feeling the strong palms squeeze gently. She took a step back, her shoulders hitting the hunter’s chest, and a moment later he was moving careful fingers to her hair again to bare her neck to him. His lips found the sensitive flesh, tongue sweeping up the skin to nibble gently on her jaw, before his teeth latched firmly but gently to the column.

“Uhnn,” she moaned, pressing her ass into his hands, and biting her lip when he squeezed again. A hand slid up her back, slipping around her side and rising to cup a breast, the skin rough and hot against her nipple as his thumb stroked it. His other hand joined the first and she was pressed against his chest as Longfellow nipped at her neck, a little gasp leaving her.

“You’re all soft,” he rasped, his fingers tracing the swell of her breasts, “and warm, cap’n. You feel good.”

Fingers slid down her stomach and paused at her mound as Nora gripped the back of his neck, and for a moment nothing happened. Nora tensed. She could feel heat growing at her core, waiting impatiently for that next move.

His finger slid slowly across her clit, and she bucked with a loud moan, her rear pressing against his hips. She could feel his cock against the flesh and ground against him as he began to stroke firmly, little noises of pleasure leaving her lips. His fingers were rough, large, perfect against her clit, and as he pressed circles into the little nub, she found herself rocking against him.

“Fuck, you’re a responsive one,” he breathed. The hand not around his neck slid behind her and gripped his cock, her spine tingling as he gave her a replying grunt of pleasure. Her wrist jerked along him as his skilled fingers drew warmth and tension into a coil between her legs.

“Ahh,” she panted, squirming as he slipped past her clit and pushed two digits deep inside her. His palm ground against her nub as he fingered her roughly, and her own hand moved around his length with a sudden urgency, feeling it harden slowly in her grip.

“Mnnn, girlie, you’re gonna come for me,” he growled, biting her neck again as he thumbed her breast roughly. His hand was stroking deep inside her, pressing at her walls with increasing speed and pressure as the calloused skin made her whimper. The need was curling tight in her gut, not far from breaking point, and her back arched.

“O-oh, Longfellow, shit..p-please,” she stammered, her hips bucking against his touch. He sucked on her skin, and Nora’s legs tensed up, her voice filling the shower room, unravelling heat and ecstasy flooding her body. Her skin prickled with sensitivity beneath his touch, and suddenly the hot water was making her shudder as it dripped down her skin.

“Nice,” he grunted, slowly pulling his fingers from her. He was erect now, stiff and long in her palm.

“I…oh…” she whispered, limp against him. “Oh…that…it…I…”

“Brain decided to take a holiday, cap’n?” he murmured, his hands sliding around her waist.

“I…yeah,” she managed, her chest heaving.

“Need a breather?”

She nodded, and felt him rub against her hipbones soothingly, a gentle chuckle finding her ears.

“You act like an old woman already,” he told her, but there was no vitriol behind it and even as Nora felt herself begin to ache for more, she just replied with a soft laugh.

“Still the prettier one,” she murmured. His grip on her waist tightened.

“Aye,” he agreed, and picked her up suddenly behind her knees. A moment later, her back was pressing against the wall, and Longfellow was between her legs, his cock pressed against her clit.

“Ohhh,” she whined, as he gave a slow thrust.

“I like how young you are,” he admitted, sliding his arms beneath her knees and pressing his cock against her slit. “Y’got them marks on your belly saying you had a child.”

The thick length slid deep inside her, and Nora’s hands flew to his shoulders and scratched lines down to his forearms.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he barked, pressing her hard to the wall as he got used to the pressure of her. “You’re somethin’, cap’n. You’re all _soft_.”

“Longfellow,” she whimpered.

“Tryin’ not to come with the first thrusts,” he rasped, canting his hips gently to make her whimper again. “I’m tryin’ to make you scream fer me, cap’n.”

“Sh-i-i-t,” she whined, as he gripped her ass and growled, his body moving slowly against hers.

“I’m liking that,” he admitted, “sounds good. Work with me, cap’n…”

She rolled her hips with each thrust he made, his pelvis pressing against hers as his cock hilted deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his teeth on her neck again when he leaned forward and ground her against the wall, just shy of hurting her.

“Ain’t gonna last all that long in you,” he rasped apologetically. “Been years since I fucked anything other than my hand.”

She angled her own body to try and work him against a sweet spot, his body hot against hers as he fucked her roughly, and slid a hand into his silver hair, tugging.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” he rasped, “if I don’t get you screamin’ at least once I’ll never forgive myself.”

She let out a cry as he shifted her, arching her back to push her breasts into the air, his hot mouth finding her nipple and sucking hard. A shudder wracked her, a bolt of pleasure following it as his tongue traced the dark peak and his hips moved ever faster, growling into her skin as she gave him another pleased noise.

“Wish I’d met you 20 years ago,” he growled, his nails scratching her plush ass. “I’d have fucked you every place the island could’ve offered.”

“Ahhn,” she whined, cupping his face as her lips drew along his cheek.

“Might’ve… _aghhh…_ even tried again,” he breathed, “maybe put a baby in you.”

A frisson of desire burnt her as she considered the idea, and she held him closer, feeling him begin to shiver. He couldn’t be far off.

“N-nothing…” she began, her back arching. “N-nothing…is…I’m not…stopping…if…you really…”

“You’re a fucking _temptation_ ,” he managed, gripping her tightly. He licked her nipple again. “Soft…hot…tight…”

His words were causing shivers, pleasure growing with his urgent thrusts. Nora groaned as he used his hips to pin her to the wall and angled his pelvis against her clit. Each hilt in her slit rubbed over the nub as fresh slick began to drip down his shaft.

“I-I’m…going…I…Longfellow!”

Her words were jumbled, tumbling from her lips as he sucked on her breast again and made just enough noise to tell her he was right on the edge. A moment later, he twitched, growling deeply as he buried himself deep and circled his pelvis, the motions stroking her just hard enough to trigger her orgasm. Nora sagged against the wall with a sharp scream, her nails still making welts in his shoulders as the hunter fucked her with a few more thrusts, until he could no longer take the stimulation, and shuddered to a stop.

“Fuck,” he panted, as he released her breast and buried his head in her neck. “That was somethin’.”

She moaned in confirmation, shakily releasing him from her grip as her shaky legs found the stable ground of the shower. A moment later, the hunter turned the water off, and drew the woman into his arms.

“Well, I need a drink,” he rasped.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she muttered.

“What?”

“Take some addictol.”

“You really do care, cap’n.”


End file.
